Joanne Joestar
(Under Construction. Please do not edit without permission) Joanne Joestar, nicknamed JoJo, is the main protagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Clock Tower. She is a Stand User, wielding the Stand, Mother Earth. She is the granddaughter of Joseph Joestar, through her parents Sean and Beatrice Joestar. Following an attack by a serial killer dubbed Scissorman, Joanne is thrust into a very bizarre adventure. Appearance Joanne is a beautiful girl of average height, with short brown hair and brown eyes, fair skin, and sporting a toned and curvy built. Like all Joestars, she has a star-shaped birthmark on her left shoulder blade on the back of her neck. Joanne commonly wears a pink hairband, pink tank-top with a white long sleeve shirt underneath, navy blue mini skirt, and brown sandals. Personality Joanne is a somewhat reserved girl. She is very intelligent, using her wits in battle or evading enemies. Joanne is vulnerable emotionally and is terrified of fighting. In fact, Joanne is initially hesitant to fight her enemies, but she will fight to survive if she has too. She deeply misses her father, and wishes to reconnect with her mother. History Background On May 25th, 1988, Joanne was born to Sean Joestar, and his wife Beatrice. Sean is Joseph's first born son, thus through him, Joanne is a member of the Joestar Family. As DIO reawakens in the modern era, he acquires his Stand, The World, through the piercing the stolen body of the deceased Jonathan Joestar with the Arrow and Bow. This event awakened the Stands, or potential Stand abilities, of the currently living members of the Joestar family bloodline, including baby Joanne, who contracts the same sickness as her aunt Holy, and uncle Josuke. However, her Stand abilities proved to be very powerful and dangerous. When agitated by the sickness caused by DIO's curse, she subconsciously created a barrier that drained the vitality within its two meter radius in order to sustain herself. Only the presence of her parents was able to calm her down, despite the risk of their vitality being drained. Fifty days later, on January 16th, DIO is killed by Jotaro, thus lifting the curse from those in the Joestar Family Bloodline suffering from it. Joanne's Stand would become dormant. In September 1996, Sean, who worked a freelance occult detective, flew to Oslo, Norway, having called there to help investigate the mystery behind a serial killer named "Scissorman", and the Demon Idol found in Barrows Mansion following a series of murders Scissorman committed. He was last scene in England with a team of researchers lead by Barton to a place called Barrows Castle. It was speculated that the castle collapsed in on itself due to its old age, and very few, possibly including Sean, survived the castle's destruction. The news of Sean's disappearance affected Joanne and Beatrice greatly, to the point of their relationship becoming strained over time, due to Beatrice distancing herself from her daughter to burying herself in her work. In 1999, Joanne accompanies her senile grandfather Joseph to the Japanese town of Morioh, to meet her new discovered uncle, Josuke Higashitaka, and to have some time apart from her mother. There, she bonds with Josuke, his friends, and even the ghostly Reimi Sugimoto, whom she is able to see for an unexplained reason. It was theorized that it might be due to her dormant Stand. JoJo's Clock Tower ... Abilities and Powers Joanne's only defense is Mother Earth. Mother Earth has incredible fighting prowess,but it's main abilities are to heal injuries, create near impenetrable shields, and vitality draining. Unlike other Joestars, who can control their Stands with ease, Joanne has difficulty controlling her Stand, as she can't summon it on command. This is due to her lack of innate fighting spirit. It only appears at certain times, such as when Joanne's life is truly in danger or when she's truly prepared to fight. Outside of this, while she isn't very athletic and lacking in physical strength, Joanne quick witted, intelligent, and resourceful enough to able to avoid and even counter enemies on her own. Gallery Joanne Joestar.png|Joanne Riding Home on a Bus Trivia Category:Jojo Category:Stand users Category:Female Characters Category:Joestar Family Category:Knight-SX1 Category:Main Protagonist Category:Heroines